


Lost into the kiss

by Taste_of_rain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_rain/pseuds/Taste_of_rain
Summary: The illusion stares back and Loki could almost believe it.“Come closer” Thor, or rather what looks like Thor, comes nearer to Loki. And Loki wants to feel him, like those months ago, before everything came crashing down. The truth was the he loved Thor, but he had always known that he wasn’t like him. That he wasn’t human.beta'd by the lovely JustNathaniel here on ao3





	

The illusion stares back and Loki could almost believe it.  
"Come closer." Thor, or rather what looks like Thor, comes nearer to Loki. And Loki wants to feel him, like those months ago, before everything came crashing down. The truth was the he loved Thor, but he had always known that he wasn't like him. That he wasn't human.  
He first found out when he was a child and he was playing with other boys. Well, they were all naked and they all had a penis (thank you), but none of them also had a vagina. He unerstood that day, and the Queen did too. She told him everything. And then he grew up and it was no time for games, especially with Thor.  
Loki had always liked his brother, he was everything that the jötunn wasn't. He was tall, and muscular and strong (Loki really liked that), and had broad shoulders. Basically, he had everything that Loki didn't have but desperately wanted. He guessed that was when he developed a gigantic chrush on Thor, and he waited for it to fade away. But it never did.  
He wasn't stupid, he did study the anatomy and the myths of his people: the legend about soulmate was one of the oldest and almost forgotten stories of the jötunn mithology. Some people were meant to meet and spend their life togheter (and have many kids). But Loki couldn't say this to Thor, so he tried to become king to have the power. To have him. And he failed, and now he was imprisoned in the dungeons of the palace. He couldn't even see him. So he created many illusions of Thor to keep him company. Mother understood what he was going through, so he was pretty sure that she was trying to convince Thor to visit.  
The moment when it was really hard, was at night. He made illusions that were never warm enough, big enough, and never smelled like Thor did.  
"Come closer," he said again, what was he doing? He shouldn't be doing that, but he was in too deep now.  
He heard a noise: it was Thor, and his heart jumped. He quickly created another illusion of him sleeping.  
He started to speak: "I know that probably I'll never be able to trust you like I did, but I miss you... I don't know what it is with you, but I miss you. And I still know you good enough to know that this is an illusion"  
Damn, Loki was about to cry. He came, and the way he talked, so heartbroken and sad. Loki was breaking just listening to his voice. So he let the magic go, he got up and got closer: "You came... I didn't think you would".  
"You know I would anything for you" and then Thor enters in the cell “I missed you” Loki says.  
“I missed you too” Thor now is so close that he can practically taste him.  
“What are you doing?” Thor seems uncertain. “Why didn’t you tell me?” The god asks Loki, he looks tentative.  
“Would you have believed me?” Loki is defensive now.  
Thor smirks, sideways, and Loki is about to lose his mind: “I guess you’re right. We gotta talk about that, you know.”  
“What should I say? We were destined to be together, and then I fucked up everything...”  
“Why did you do that? It can’t have been just the power, we all know that you’re already one of the most powerful people of Asgard,” Loki looks away, suddenly flushed.“You did it for me?!” Thor now is incredulous. He presses the jötunn against the wall.  
“What are you doing?” Loki almost shouts.  
“I’m kissing you.”  
“What?” But the word is lost into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first try! If you any comments you want to share, please write them! I hope you enjoyed these few words. Hope you have a nice day!


End file.
